Freddy vs Lucy
by Bloody Simpson Chibi
Summary: The queen of diclonius vs the king of dreams. Rated T


**Freddy vs. Lucy**

 **I own nothing.**

Kakuzawa was pissed. No. pissed didn't even begin to describe it. He was furious. His corporation's most dangerous diclonius, Lucy, had escaped yesterday. She killed 23 armed guards and some coffee chick in the process. Although someone managed to shoot her in the head, she was still alive.

Kakuzawa was disappointed. He'd hoped to breed with Lucy at some point and then he could take over the world as a god. But, as twisted as he was, even he knew the danger Lucy presented to the outside world. There was only one thing to do.

* * *

Freddy was sitting in his throne of human suffering. He already knew whose dream he was in. He had been waiting for this moment.

"Kakuzawa." He said. "What brings you here?" As if he had to ask.

"It happened." Kakuzawa said as he stepped from the shadows. "Lucy escaped."

Freddy boomed with laughter. "I knew it was only a matter of time before that bitch escaped. You people really need to tighten your security."

"Look! I don't want any funny business. I came to you because you're the only thing in this world that can take on Lucy and win! I need you to kill her before she destroys more people."

"Can do, pops." Freddy said. "Just remember you owe me a favor after this."

"Whatever it may be, I'll do it."

"Perfect."

* * *

Lucy was in a hotel. It had been 24 hours since she escaped the lab. After she washed up on the beach she killed a women and stole her clothes and money. Luckily for her, the women had a small hat in her purse. Lucy was tired so she used the money to rent a room in the local hotel, disrobed, and climbed into bed. It had been so long since she felt the soft sensation of a mattress that she fell asleep instantly.

...

Lucy awoke to the strange sound of liquid dripping on the bed. Once her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she saw the familiar shape of her childhood friend: The puppy.

"Uh-what?" Lucy said.

Despite being covered in blood, the puppy ran up to Lucy and licked her square in the face. The puppy jumped off the bed and ran out the room. Curious, Lucy climbed out of bed, got dressed, and followed the small animal.

She found herself lost in a dark and narrow hallway. Lucy couldn't see a thing in the empty darkness. But she could detect the familiar sent of blood. She entered a room and, without meaning to, she turned the light on. It was the same room where she lost her puppy. The same room where those monsters that called themselves human killed it. The same room where she returned the favor. It still had the remains of the children covering the walls.

"Nice work!"

Lucy turned around to see a figure approaching her.

"A little messy but who am I to complain?"

"W-who are you?" Lucy asked. The man was no mere human, that much was for sure. He had burned skin and razor blades on his right hand.

"The name's Fredrick Charles Krueger. But most people just call me Freddy." Freddy took off his hat and bowed to Lucy as he said this. "And you're Lucy. Guess they don't give out proper names at the lab."

Lucy was getting annoyed. Who was this person? How did he know who she was? What did he want? Not wanting to know the answer, Lucy decapitated him with one swipe of her vectors. His head rolled back into the darkness as the body fell to its knees. Lucy smiled and began to walk back to her room.

"Well that was rude!"

Lucy couldn't believe it. Right behind her, Freddy was sitting in a chair, his head completely intact.

"Still, that was the first time someone killed me without a weapon. 10/10."

Lucy sliced Freddy in half, his top and lower halves falling a whole foot apart from each other.

"Gonna half to take a point off for predictability that time bitch."

This time Freddy was sliced from his head to his crotch, halving him once again.

"Okay. Now you're beginning to piss me off."

Lucy kept ripping Freddy apart again and again. But no matter how many times he was dismembered, Freddy just popped up whole again.

Lucy let out a scream of frustration and fell to her knees. Freddy walked up to her, grabbed her by the neck, and lifted her up.

"My turn."

Freddy sliced her shoulder. She screamed in pain as blood trickled down her breast and stomach. Freddy slashed her on the other shoulder and threw her against the wall. She jumped up and tackled Freddy, knocking him to the ground. She began punching him in the face repeatedly.

"Why won't you die!? What are you?"

With one swipe of his arm, Freddy backslapped Lucy against the ceiling. She fell with a thud and Freddy kicked her in the head. With her vectors, Lucy launched Freddy into the blackness of the hallway. Before he could get back on his feet, Lucy wrestled him to the ground and started ripping him apart with her vectors.

"I don't care how many times it takes! I'll kill you!" She yelled.

"Please stop!" A little boy ran up from the darkness and pushed Lucy off of Freddy, who by then had been reduced to a bloody husk of flesh.

"Just leave him alone! Haven't you done enough already!?" The boy yelled.

Lucy was about to rip the little bastard to shreds for interrupting her kill when she noticed something about the boy. He looked familiar, almost like…

"Kouta!?"

"Stop hurting him! Stop killing people you monster!" Freddy reassembled and stabbed Kouta in the chest, killing him.

"Noooo!"

"Monster. Demon. Killer. That's what they call us." Freddy stood up and put his hat back on. "The world pushes us without mercy and when we push back, the world points and cries evil!"

"How could you possibly know what I've been through?" Lucy cried. "You're not a diclonius!"

"That's true." Freddy said. "But I'm also not human. Not anymore."

"What are you then!?"

"If you accept my offer, I can be your savior."

"What offer?" Lucy asked.

* * *

Kakuzawa was sitting alone in his office, drinking his sixth shot of scotch. As he was pouring his seventh, the sound of a huge explosion caused him to drop his bottle.

"What the devil!?"

Four steel claws jammed through the door and Freddy kicked it in.

"F-Freddy!?" Kakuzawa shouted. "No! I can't be asleep. Not yet!"

"Oh. You're not asleep, Kakuzawa." Freddy growled. "This is real."

"You've come to the real world!? But how?"

Freddy began to melt and from his flesh, Lucy appeared.

"Y-You!?" Kakuzawa asked. "What the devil is going on?"

"I made a deal with your friend Freddy. I give him control of my body when I sleep, and he helps me take over the world as I was born to do."

"No. No!" Kakuzawa fell on his back and began to crawl away.

"Don't worry Kakuzawa."

Clawed vectors grew from Lucy's back.

"This won't hurt a bit."


End file.
